


Feathers of the Black Eagles

by FluffySheepHair



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Doggy Style, F/M, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: You got your new Nintendo Switch and a copy of Fire Emblem Three Houses. You go on your journey, and steam roll through for quite a while over the day. As you fall asleep...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Feathers of the Black Eagles

Finally, after three months of saving up, taking some vacation days, setting the Switch up, and waiting for updates to install, you're able to play Fire Emblem Three Houses. The first battle is just that. A first battle. Nothing too rough. It isn't until after this, you get to choose which house you wish to side with. Looking through each candidate, your eyes don't necessarily catch to any potential characters to be with immediately. Playing through the entire day with the Black Eagles, you start to warm up to Edelgard. Her pale skin, her pure white hair, and her stern voice that evokes authority makes her a strong sounding lady. It's not exactly love, but just some endearing likability you've shown. At the end of the year, during the festivities in game, Edelgard approaches you. Her face is so beautiful. Yet… you can't help but feel a bit aroused. Starting to unravel your pants. It feels a bit nice to finally get some air around you. You close your eyes, lightly stroking yourself, until…

"It was a bit crowded in there, and I knew you'd be here." Edelgard's voice was clear. It was almost like she was right in front of you. In fact. "I'm glad we could meet up here. No one to see us… no one willing to come out." You open your eyes. Somehow, some way, you're in Gareg Mach! You look around a bit perplexed. Edelgard smirks. "I've been thinking lately about giving you a gift. For helping me all this time." You begin to back up a step, before she walks forwards with you. "D…don't worry. It will be my first time too." Your eyes widen as she kisses your neck with a bit of passion, slowly feeling up your legs and undoing your pants. They drop to your ankles like a rock. Her soft gloves wrapping around your length that's only starting to rise takes away from her kiss. "Hush. Still. Enjoy the moment…" Her strokes become more thorough and tight. No lube or anything. She's just handling it with her white gloves, yet it feels so good. "Good. You're doing just fine." She smiles before leaning in for a kiss, this time on your lips. It's long. It's passionate. It's great. She lets go, stroking a bit faster and harder. "Close?" You shake your head. "You take the helm for a bit…" She lets go of your cock. "Well? Start stroking for a bit." She begins to take her skirt off, throwing it to the wind. What shows is crimson colored stockings over black panties. Then, her boots kicked off. Her stockings are next. Finally, those black lace panties that you've been eyeing? They're thrown right into your face. The smell of her girl juices is rather overwhelming. Edelgard turns around, shaking her hips, swaying side to side to lure you in. "Not the lower one. The higher one. I'll allow it this once." Your breath is lightly audible as you grip her cheeks, and begin to buck. You can't help but think of how soft it will feel… But why think when the prize is right in front of you? But is this a dream, or is this real? It sure feels real. It sure also feels like you have absolute freedom to do what you want… that's why you decide to thrust your hips at mach speed inside Edelgard, causing her to yelp! Her tight butt felt so amazing to thrust into as her moans and whines filled the night air. Edelgard's lovely face turned back to you, her eyes glittering. "More." Her command was heard. You nod, and thrust. Slaps of skin connecting, her body convulsing, and her pussy leaking. You lightly tap her ass, wanting her attention. "You.. you're close, aren't you?" You nod. "Pull out. Now." You smile. An evil grin at that as you go harder, more thorough with each thrust. "Please… I beg of you!" With one last thrust, you do as she tells you. Your orgasm is intense, with your cock trembling in immense pleasure, jizz erupting from the tip and all over her clothes and in her hair, some on her cheeks. An ass like that is absolutely unrivaled…

After her ass… is her pussy. Pushing in, It feels so warm and wet. Edelgard whines. "In… There?!" She smiles looking back. "Then go for it." Edelgard's panting becomes feverish as she begins to shake violently from how good it feels to be fucked by a foreigner's giant cock! "This time… I don't want you to pull out. Keep it inside…" Your eyes get wide as you grip her ass, and like a wild animal, buck your hips to light speed. Both of you, whining, moaning, crying out the magical words of gimme, yes, more, please. Thankfully, no one has heard you… Somehow. Edelgard's pussy is soaking as her juices leak down her thighs, staining her leggings. You smack her ass a bit. She yelps as it jiggles, and within a second…

"I'm coming… don't pull out…!" Edelgard grunts as her pussy leaks even more. With one last and mighty thrust, it's your turn, as you flood her wet, warm, pink cum catcher with your extremely hot load. It's even bigger than before, and even leaks out before you do pull out. It feels like nearly a pint was let out. Both of you are left panting as the two of you, riddled with sweat, winded from the intense scene. After pulling out, a huge drop of your semen flows out of Edelgard's cunt. She then pulls up her leggings, and then re-equips her skirt. "Goodness. Didn't think the exchange student was that talented." Pecking you on the cheek she walks away, satisfied….


End file.
